Hidden Secrets
by TripandMalcolm'sGal
Summary: The Enterprise crew has been cloned. Told from Trip's daughter's POV
1. Default Chapter

Ok, so it's kinda like an alternate universe where Trip has a 13 year-old daughter that came along. Her name is Cassie.  
  
~*~  
  
I can't remember what happened on that day. I don't know why I didn't swim on the beach like I was supposed to have been. All I know that what ever happened was horrible. I know because I have dreams about it every night. I can remember white lights, deep voices, but most of all the pain. The something taken away from me through my upper arm. People think I am an ordinary, happy teenage girl. But they're wrong. I know I'm not. I know that what painful shielding has led everybody to believe is not the truth. I don't know why I shield, only that I do.  
Just then my door chimed. I'll have to get back to my self-pity later. "Come" I called. The door opened my dad Commander Charles Tucker III, or "Trip" as everyone called him, and Captain Jonathon Archer entered my tiny room. They both wore excited smiles on their faces. "What's this all about?" I thought to myself.  
"We've found an uninhabited planet" John began "It has some important plants Dr. Phlox would like us to retrieve!" I knew the captain could get more explanatory but that he wasn't because I was a child. I stared at them my mouth hanging open slightly. This is what they wanted to tell me? There better be something better than that. Thankfully there was. "We think you should come with us" Me? Come on an away mission! Finally! A chance to get off this ship. I smiled.  
"You spend too much time on this ship, so, we figured you needed some fresh air" Dad explained.  
"Sounds great" I said smiling sincerely for the first time in months. After they left I started packing. They decided we would stay there a couple nights. The away team would be made up of me ,dad, the captain, and Malcolm. I packed comfortable clothes, good for walking. I was pretty happy. Or, at least I was. A wave of fear washed over me. I froze. Something was getting closer and closer. Something bad. Then the feeling left as suddenly as it came. I relaxed a little. Everything will all go just fine I told myself. Unfortunately I couldn't shake away a feeling of dread. 


	2. The Planet

We were on the shuttle pod heading down to the planet. We were to separate into groups. I was to go with Malcolm and my dad while the captain went with T'Pol, who they decided was coming at the last minute. They discovered a weird energy reading of some sort. We were to go look for the plant while they searched for the cause of the reading.  
  
When we landed we all got out. It felt strange walking on soft ground instead of the hard metal floors of the ship. I smelled the air. It was the freshest I'd smelled in about two years. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue. Once everyone had piled out we went our own separate ways. There was no definite lock on the energy signal, so we were to keep an eye out too. Malcolm was extremely thirsty and he kept drinking his water.  
  
"I wouldn't drink so much if I were you" I warned. Of course he didn't listen. About half an hour later, Dad was examining some really boring plants. Malcolm looked really uncomfortable. Dad didn't notice. He was to absorbed in his stupid plants.  
  
"I told you not to drink so much" I teased.  
  
Malcolm muttered something under his breath before saying "I'll be right back" and heading off into the bushes.  
  
So I was left there alone with my dad and a plant. I then noticed a tiny lizard-like thing sitting on a tree branch. It was a deep shade of blue and had wings. I went to go take a closer look at it. But it flew off. It was then that I noticed a corner of a building above the trees. I pushed my way past a few of them, and I found myself in a clearing. The building was huge and white. It was huge. I figured this must have been that energy reading. I went back to tell my dad what I had found. When I got back to where he had been, however, he wasn't there. I started panicking realizing I was lost. Then I realized that the captain and T'Pol would be looking for the same energy reading. So it would be best to wait there. I got back to the huge building. Looking back on it this would probably have been the stupidest thing I'd ever done, but I went inside.  
  
There was a long hallway with several rooms. Most of the rooms had nothing in them, so I walked past them to the end of the hall. At the end there were two closed doors. Being the idiot I am I went inside one. There were several tank like things, and they each held a person. A small girl. It appeared to the same girl over and over at different ages. She looked familiar somehow. It wasn't until I got to the last tank that I recognized her. I let out a horrified gasp. 


End file.
